Par le Pouvoir de la Bannière Étoilée !
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: Steve Rogers est Captain America. Avec ses fidèles alliés, le Faucon et le Soldat de l'Hiver, guidés par l'oiseau parlant Redwing, et parfois aidés par le séduitant Homme en Armure, ils protègent la Terre des forces maléfiques de l'HYDRA. [UA Sailor Moon Crack-Fic]


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Sailor Moon est la création de Naoko Takeushi. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte. Heureusement.**

 **Rating** **: K+. C'est débile mais inoffensif.**

 **Note et Blabla : Dans la catégorie "Je craque complètement et je vais finir par perdre tout mon lectorat", voici la Perle. Je ne sais pas comment ça m'est venue. Enfin si, je sais, mais je devrais pas faire de marathon dessin-animé et me bourrer de soda après trois heures du matin. Manque de chance, je le fais quand même. Et ça donne ça. **

**Cet OS est donc à caser dans la catégorie du crack complet, j'hésitais entre rire et pleurer quand je l'ai écrit. C'est un cadeau à Lady-Lawy qui m'a convaincue de le faire et de le publier -comme toujours-. Y a pas de scénario très réfléchi, je me suis contenté de refaire schématiquement un épisode type du dessin animé Sailor Moon pour pondre ça. J'ai essayé de rendre hommage au côté super kitch de la série, mais ça, vous en jugerez par vous-même si vous lisez.**

 **Ps : Le côté "pairing" n'est pas très présent, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, mais j'étais obligée de le signaler, au moins pour le rire.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ?**

* * *

Steve Rogers avait la fâcheuse habitude d'être en retard. Mais autant qu'on se comprenne sur ce point, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'était _jamais_ de sa faute. C'était juste qu'il fallait se lever trop tôt, que l'école était déraisonnablement loin, et non, il n'avait pas passé trois heures sur ses planches à dessin, et oui, il avait parfaitement entendu son réveil, mais, tout de même…

« Tu aurais pu me réveiller, s'écria-t-il en attrapant au vol une tartine dans l'assiette de sa mère qui prenait tranquillement son café en lisant son journal devant la table de la salle à manger.

\- Mais je l'ai fait, s'étonna Sarah Rogers, et plusieurs fois ! »

Rien à faire, son fils s'agitait dans tous les sens en essayant de faire tenir les boutons de son uniforme d'école, renversait la moitié des objets sur la table en essayant de beurrer sa tartine dans la précipitation, les yeux exorbités, puis finalement s'en alla dans un nuage de fumée en clamant un « A ce soir maman ! » à peine articulé.

Sarah Rogers, qui était restée au milieu du petit déjeuner volant sans sourciller, concentrée sur son article de journal, se saisit toutefois d'un petit sac en papier consciencieusement fermé.

« Tu oublies ton déjeuner mon chéri, » dit-elle à mi-voix.

La seconde suivante, Steve revenait comme une tornade, se saisissait du sac et repartait aussitôt. Il passa dans les rues en courant, soulevant des trombes de poussière sur son passage, les bras levés comme si cela allait augmenter sa vitesse – en fait, Steve courait tellement vite que ses jambes donnaient l'impression de faire des moulinets. Rien n'y fit, le pauvre hère rata malgré tout son bus, et resta planté devant l'arrêt, haletant, crachant littéralement des nuages de coton tant le souffle lui manquait. Steve fouilla aussitôt dans son sac à dos et en sortit un inhalateur, dans lequel il inspira un grand coup pour retrouver le rythme respiratoire qui lui faisant tant défaut. Une main sur le cœur, dos à l'arrêt de bus, il s'efforça ensuite de recouvrer son souffle.

Voilà pourquoi il détestait parfois être dans sa peau. Parce que l'univers, non content de lui avoir donné un corps maigre –pour ne pas dire rachitique- totalement incompatible avec la notion de croissance, boudait également le concept de bonne santé. Steve était asthmatique, et ce n'était qu'un seul de ses nombreux maux –cardiaque, sourd d'une oreille, aux poumons faibles… Beaucoup de médecins disaient que c'était un miracle qu'il ait réussi à tenir aussi longtemps.

Mais Steve avait un secret.

« Eh, tu es Steve Rogers, pas vrai ? »

Soudain arraché à la rêverie provoquée par le son affolé de ses propres battements de cœur et de son souffle éructant, Steve sursauta et leva la tête vers le trottoir. Une jeune fille d'environ son âge, et vêtu d'un uniforme d'écolière, se trouvait là, juchée sur une moto, une jambe au sol, les deux mains sur le guidon, le visage cachée par son casque. Interloquée, Steve la contempla, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retire enfin le fameux casque, dévoilant son immense chevelure rousse qui tomba sur son dos, autour de son visage pâle et de ses immenses yeux verts. Le cœur de Steve fit à nouveau trois bonds dans sa poitrine et il craint d'avoir à nouveau besoin de son inhalateur.

« Euh, oui, articula-t-il. Natasha Romanoff, c'est ça ? »

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête, et un minuscule sourire passa sur ses lèvres écarlates, trop subtil pour que Steve le remarque sans regarder attentivement. Il resta là, à la contempler, complètement hébété. Natasha était une des filles les plus remarquées de l'école. Et pourtant, elle était réservée et silencieuse, passait son temps dans son coin, à écouter de la musique, à lire ou à étudier, et avait remporté le Prix du Regard le plus Glacial et le plus Meurtrier de toute leur promotion. Cependant, dans l'immédiat, elle le regardait avec un sourcil levé, et Steve ne savait clairement pas où placer cette expression dans le large panel des émotions humaines. Inquiétude, désintérêt, moquerie, qu'en savait-il.

« Tu as manqué le bus ? » S'enquit-elle.

Steve, bien que désarçonné et toujours à bout de souffle, hocha la tête. Natasha, cette fois, fronça les sourcils, le faisant déglutir.

« Tu veux que je te dépose à l'école ? Tu vas être en retard si tu y vas à pied. »

D'abord surpris, Steve, une fois qu'il eut ingéré la question, ne se fit absolument pas prier et, se confondant en remerciement, accepta le casque que lui tendait sa camarade, avant de monter derrière elle.

* * *

Steve réussit, avec le concours de Natasha, à arriver à l'heure. Il passa la porte coulissante discrètement, jetant un regard inquiet à l'intérieur de la salle, mais constatant que le bureau du professeur était libre, il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement, avant d'entrer. Les mains dans les poches et la tête basse, il alla s'assoir au fond de la classe, juste devant Bucky Barnes.

Bucky était le meilleur ami de Steve depuis l'enfance et le fait de se retrouver dans la même classe que lui était une des quelques raisons pour lesquelles il se sentait encore bien, dans sa vie et à l'école. Bucky et lui fonctionnaient pourtant comme des opposés – Bucky était grand, bien bâti et brun là où Steve était maigre, pâle et blond.

A peine se fut-il assis, en poussant un soupir de soulagement, que la grande main calleuse de son ami jaillit de derrière lui pour s'abattre sur sa tête et ébouriffer sa tignasse dorée. Steve poussa un gémissement de désespoir alors que derrière lui, Bucky ricanait.

« Incroyable, quelqu'un a réussi à arriver à l'heure aujourd'hui. T'es tombé du lit ?

\- Oui, siffla Steve en se retournant, et j'ai raté le bus. Mais j'ai croisé Natasha Romanoff, de la Seconde A, à moto. Elle a accepté de me déposer.

\- Quoi, Natasha, s'étonna Bucky, penché au-dessus de son pupitre, les yeux ronds.

\- Oui, Natasha, » répéta Steve en opinant du chef, complètement indifférent à la surprise de son ami.

Bucky prit une grande inspiration pour s'exprimer, les yeux ronds, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, le poussant à se rassoir et à tenter de se stabiliser. Un homme passa la porte, de forte stature, aux cheveux blonds clairs coupés à ras excepté sur le sommet de sa tête, apportant avec lui un silence d'outre-tombe. Tous les élèves le contemplèrent statiquement, incapables de commenter son entrée. Bucky, finalement, pencha la tête sur le côté.

« C'est qui ce lascar, chuchota-t-il. Où est le professeur Dugan ? »

Steve lui fit signe de se taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres et n'en dit pas plus, tentant d'agir naturellement en sentant le regard du nouveau venu s'abattre sur lui.

« Bonjour à tous, annonça-t-il en plaçant ses deux mains derrière son dos avec une rigueur qui avait quelque chose de quasi-militaire. Je suis le professeur Schmitt – je remplacerais votre professeur, monsieur Dugan, absent pour des raisons personnelles, pour les jours qui suivront. »

Un léger « oh » de surprise passa dans la classe, et les curieux se tassèrent encore plus dans leurs chaises. Ce Schmitt avait quelque chose d'intimidant, mais aussi de dérangeant. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat métallique et glacial qui semblait transpercer tous ceux qui avaient la malchance de croiser son regard. Steve fronça les sourcils – derrière lui, il entendit Bucky grogner.

« J'aime pas ça, » murmura-t-il.

* * *

En sortant de l'école, Bucky et Steve eurent le plaisir de voir que Sam Wilson, ami proche de Steve et petit-ami de Bucky depuis près de trois mois, avait pris la peine de les attendre. Sam était aussi charmant que brillant, aussi grand que Bucky et certainement aussi musclé, à la belle peau brune et aux cheveux noirs. Ses yeux noisette étaient éclatants comme des étoiles et son sourire purement et simplement luminescent. Celui-ci se tenait sur le bord du trottoir, plutôt inattentif à l'agitation du trottoir à la sortie des classes, et son visage se teinta de joie lorsqu'il aperçut ses deux comparses. Après que Steve l'ait salué chaleureusement, Bucky, pudique en public, se contenta de lui prendre la main et de l'embrasser sur la joue avant que tous les trois ne prennent le chemin de la maison.

Steve et Bucky entreprirent de raconter à leur camarade la nouvelle du jour, à savoir l'absence du professeur Dugan et son remplacement aussi soudain qu'inexpliqué.

« Quoi, Dugan ?, répéta Sam, interloqué. Ce type est fort comme un mur, et même la grippe l'empêche pas de venir d'ordinaire. »

Steve hocha la tête, pointant son camarade du doigt comme s'il venait de déclamer une vérité universelle, tandis que Bucky, après s'être tordu les lèvres dans tous les sens, disait :

« Et il y a quelque chose qui me plait pas chez ce type, ajouta-t-il.

\- Bucky, soupira Steve, tu sais que ton instinct est moyen pour ce genre de situation.

\- Je le sais, puisque t'es mon ami, rétorqua Bucky. Mais tout de même, il dégage quelque chose d'étrange.

\- Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec l'HYDRA ? S'étonna immédiatement Steve en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Eh les gars, intervint Sam, doucement d'accord ? Chaque type un peu louche que vous croisez n'est pas forcément lié à l'HYDRA.

\- Tu devrais les écouter un peu plus souvent, » intervint une voix.

Les trois lycéens, surpris, levèrent la tête dans la direction du mur qui se trouvait sur leur gauche. Juché dessus, un faucon pèlerin au beau pelage brun et noir, les scrutait de ses yeux immenses. Sam sourit à nouveau et leva le bras :

« Eh, Redwing ! » S'écria-t-il.

Aussitôt, l'oiseau prit son envol, pour venir se poser sur le biceps de l'élève, qui lâcha momentanément la main de Bucky pour caresser le volatile sous le cou et au-dessus de la tête. Le faucon se laissa faire quelques instants, avant de secouer la tête. Redwing avait une belle étoile blanche au milieu du front – peu de personnes savaient d'où elle venait.

« Steve a raison, enchaîna-t-il. L'HYDRA a utilisé des moyens moins ingénieux que ça pour vous piéger, restez vigilants. »

Sam leva son autre bras au ciel en accrochant son regard à la voûte céleste tandis que Bucky et Steve lui jetaient un regard appuyé. Avoir Redwing de leur côté lors d'un débat, c'était encore mieux qu'avoir leur deux parents qui leur donnaient raison.

Steve Rogers avait un secret. Ce secret impliquait ses deux meilleurs amis, leur faucon parlant, et une organisation maléfique nommée l'HYDRA.

* * *

Il ne leur avait fallu qu'un jour d'école pour comprendre plusieurs choses à propos du professeur remplaçant Schmitt.

Premièrement, il avait une haute idée de lui-même : il se considérait comme un professeur de niveau universitaire, et c'était peut-être vrai, mais dans ce cas, comment avait-il atterrit dans un lycée comme le leur ? Quoi qu'il en soit, pour faire étalage de sa supériorité sur le reste du corps professoral, Schmitt avait organisé un séminaire au milieu de la semaine prochaine, au sujet de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Et pour cela, n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Tracts, affiches dans le lycée, et ainsi de suite. Brock Rumlow, qui faisait partie de la liste des dix types que Steve avait le plus envie cogner, et du top cinq des enfoirés les plus détestables de l'établissement pour Bucky –quiconque insultait directement ou indirectement Sam atterrissait automatiquement dans ce top-, était d'ailleurs un de ses ardents admirateurs et distribuait les tracts avec ferveur pendant la pause déjeuner.

Deuxièmement, il était évident que ce type allait voter pour Donald Trump à la fin de l'année. En à peine trois heures de cours il avait réussi à faire comprendre qu'il était contre le mariage homosexuel, le brassage des ethnies et l'ouverture des frontières. Pour Bucky, ça avait été suffisant pour le ficher mais Steve préférait rester prudent. D'accord, leur professeur remplaçant était un sac à merde mais il fallait agir avec caution. Il y avait une différence entre être un sac à merde et agir pour les forces du mal elles-mêmes après tout. (Pour Bucky, cette différence n'existait pas).

Troisièmement, malgré tous ses défauts accumulés, ni Steve, ni Bucky, ne pouvait nier que c'était un brillant orateur. Schmitt déballa des discours patriotiques à en faire voler le drapeau américain, évoqua les problèmes du pays en se permettant de désigner des coupables parfaits, rappela aux élèves à quel point leur nation pouvait être grande et leur rappela qu'ils étaient les acteurs de ce changement.

A la fin de la journée, quasiment toute leur classe avait décidé d'assister à son séminaire.

* * *

Comme souvent le week-end, Steve, Bucky et Sam décidèrent d'aller manger des gaufres ou des pancakes _Chez Odin_ , comme le faisaient beaucoup d'élèves de leur lycée et d'autres après les cours, pour rester entre amis, décompresser, et même, parfois, faire leur devoir ou commencer à étudier. C'était en tout cas ce qu'avait décidé de faire Steve pendant que Bucky et Sam partageaient une coupe de glace en évoquant le dîner réglementaire auquel allait bientôt devoir assister Bucky : la rencontre avec les parents de son petit-ami. Rien que cette pensée le faisait frémir des pieds à la tête et à avoir son front écrasé sur la table, il était évident qu'il n'était pas prêt du tout à vivre une telle épreuve. Sam le consolait en passant sa main sur son dos, sous le regard sensiblement affligé de Loki, un des deux fils d'Odin et serveur à mi-temps dans le café, et même de Redwing qui s'était installé sur la chaise à côté de Steve. Tous les trois mangeaient en terrasse parce que c'était le seul endroit où Odin acceptait le volatile, ce qui était compréhensible. Steve leva le nez de son manuel de mathématiques, originellement pour dire à son ami de se ressaisir, mais ce fut le moment précis où la chevelure rousse flamboyante de Natasha Romanoff entra dans son champ de vision.

Accompagnée d'un jeune homme blond au chandail violet marqué d'une cible blanche, au jean délavé et aux vieilles converses usées, porteur de prothèses auditives mauves, elle aperçut Steve également et lui fit un léger signe de la main tandis qu'elle et son camarade prenaient place sur une table voisine sur la terrasse. Ce fut Thor, le premier fils d'Odin, qui vint prendre leur commande, pendant que le camarade de Natasha babillait :

« S'il-te-plait Natasha, il faut que tu m'accompagnes, Barney veut que j'y ailles mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller tout seul !

\- Clint, soupira Natasha en rendant le menu à Thor, dans ce cas, dis à ton frère de venir assister au séminaire de ce malade mental lui-même, j'ai aucune envie de l'écouter faire sa propagande pendant trois heures entières.

\- Mais c'est réservé aux élèves du lycée, insista Clint.

\- Je m'en moque, siffla Natasha en croisant les bras, c'est un séminaire réservé aux simples d'esprit et Clint Barton, même si tu carbure à la pizza et au café, tu es tout, sauf un simple d'esprit. »

Ledit Clint se tut mais le trio indiscret –quatuor si on comptait Redwing- qui avait écouté et un peu observé savait qu'il n'en démordrait pas. Si bien que cela suffit à ranimer le débat parmi eux.

« J'aime bien cette fille, ricana Bucky. Elle a résumé toute la situation.

\- N'empêche qu'à voir le changement de comportement qu'il provoque parmi les élèves, dit Redwing, ce Schmitt a l'air étrange. Même si ce n'est que par acquis de conscience, vous devriez aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce séminaire.

\- D'accord, concéda Bucky, mais si on en a aucune envie ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que ton avis entre en considération mon petit, c'est mignon, » persifla l'oiseau.

Le fou rire combiné de Steve et Sam acheva de convaincre Bucky qu'il était préférable qu'il se taise. En guise de représailles, il se contenta de prendre la coupe de glace qu'il devait partager avec Sam, et la finit seul.

Tous trois quittèrent les lieux et saluèrent Clint et Natasha environ une demi-heure après. Bucky évoqua son envie soudaine de passer par la salle d'arcade pour se défouler un coup, et aucun de ses deux camarades n'osa protester. Alors qu'ils passaient par une rue silencieuse, Redwing s'en revint se poser sur l'épaule de Sam, qui le cajola à nouveau.

« Vos deux camarades exhalaient une énergie étonnante, dit le faucon.

\- Clint et Natasha ?, fit Steve, interloqué.

\- Tous les deux ?, préféra insister un Bucky plus que sceptique.

\- Oui, tous les deux. Il va peut-être falloir que vous gardiez un œil sur un eux pendant ce fameux séminaire. Je crains que les choses ne se gâtent rapidement. »

L'oiseau n'eut toutefois pas trop l'occasion de s'expliquer plus étant donné qu'ils revenaient dans une rue peuplée, et autant le dire, peuplée de personnes qui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être confrontées à un faucon parlant. Alors qu'ils venaient de traverser la rue pour se rendre à la salle d'arcade, un inconnu bouscula Steve, par indifférence ou inadvertance, mais le pauvre hère manqua de peu de tomber à la renverse – Bucky le rattrapa juste à temps.

« Eh, s'exclama alors Steve, tu peux pas regarder ou tu marches !? »

L'interpellé se retourna, et Steve comme Bucky et Sam grossirent les yeux. Le premier parce qu'il se sentait soudain affreusement petit, et les deux autres parce que décemment, il n'y avait bien que Steve Rogers pour chercher la provocation avec un homme de six pieds six pouces, aussi grand que large et au crâne aussi chauve qu'intimidant. L'ombre de l'homme se répandit sur le trio qui eut soudain bien envie de faire profil bas. Mais Steve Rogers n'était pas du genre à reculer face à l'ennemi.

« Il y a un problème, grogna le gigantesque inconnu.

\- Oui, s'écria Steve, poings serrés. Regardez un peu où vous marchez, vous risquez de blesser quelqu'un comme ça !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire contre ça, le railla l'ogre. Me frapper avec tes petits poings ?

\- Oui et j'peux le faire toute la journée, » siffla Steve, sourcils froncés, en levant lesdits poings.

Le gigantesque homme le regarda quelques instants, puis jaugea ses deux camarades, avant d'éclater sourdement de rire, dévoilant toutes ses dents à la lumière du jour. Steve serra les siennes davantage et fit un pas en avant alors que son opposant renâclait.

« Allez les enfants, allez jouer ailleurs. »

Ce sur quoi il se détourna. Steve, furieux, grognant comme un chihuahua prêt à bondir sur sa proie, faillit se jeter sur lui mais Bucky et Sam lui saisirent chacun un bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'élancer et le lycéen ne put rien faire d'autre qu'aboyer dans le vide, fou de rage. Mais une nouvelle voix intervint bientôt :

« Incroyable. Dès qu'il y a une embrouille il faut toujours que tu sois dans le coin. »

Ce qui suffit à réduire Steve au silence. Celui-ci atterrit sur le derrière alors que Sam et Bucky le lâchait. Le bas du dos douloureux, il passa tout de même sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour voir qui l'avait interpellé, et il pâlit brusquement en reconnaissant l'individu.

Un jeune garçon à la peau hâlée et aux cheveux châtains, vêtu de l'uniforme de l'école privé la plus chère de la région, un café hors de prix en main et des verres fumées sur le nez. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour éveiller de nouveau la rage de Steve qui se remit sur ses pieds, les veines du front soudain apparentes.

« Tony Stark, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Quoi, s'étonna Tony en l'avisant par-dessus ses lunettes, le trottoir est une propriété publique que je sache.

\- Oh, fit Bucky en plaçant un bras devant Steve pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Et tu oses te promener avec tes mocassins à cinq cent dollars parmi la plèbe ?

\- Il faut bien faire des sacrifices pour avoir un bon café. »

Sam, les bras croisés, et Redwing, perché sur son épaule, s'échangèrent un regard des plus désappointés, épuisés par le non-sens auquel ils faisaient face. Parfois, Sam était effrayé de voir que l'être qui le comprenait le plus sur cette planète était un oiseau. Bucky et Steve, quant à eux, étaient prêts au combat, et Tony Stark continuait de les contempler avec toute la suffisance dont il était capable.

Il fallait dire que Tony avait la fâcheuse tendance d'apparaître au milieu de nulle part, au moment où ils (mais surtout Steve) en avaient le moins besoin. C'était presque comme un gag, au bout d'un moment, de le voir sortir d'un coin de rue comme un diable de sa boite, dans le but seul et unique de pourrir un peu plus la vie de Steve Rogers.

« Bien, intervint Sam en allant poser une main sur l'épaule de Steve et l'autre sur celle de Bucky. Stark, ça a été un plaisir, mais nous sommes pressés. Vous vous échangerez des mots doux plus tard.

\- Et puis quoi encore, » grogna Steve.

Un sourire arrogant étira encore les lèvres de Tony, creusant des fossettes dans ses joues, et Steve éructait tellement qu'il se mit à cracher de la fumée par le nez, le visage écarlate.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ça a été un plaisir Steve, comme toujours. »

Ce sur quoi il contourna le quatuor insolite en prenant une gorgée de son café, une main dans la poche. Steve ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, les poings serrés, le visage complètement rouge et de la fumée sortant cette fois ses oreilles.

« Il m'agace, siffla-t-il continuellement, il m'agace qu'il m'agace… »

Sam et Bucky se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert. Il suffisait d'un Tony Stark pour gâcher la journée de Steve Rogers.

* * *

Le séminaire avait lieu le mercredi. Et en l'espace de quelques jours, le lycée avait réellement eu le temps de s'emplir d'enthousiasme. Si au départ, certains avaient été sceptiques quant au succès de l'entreprise de Schmitt, force était de constater que la grande majorité des élèves se pressaient à présent aux portes de l'amphithéâtre. Steve, Sam et Bucky, qui restaient à l'écart pour le moment, avec Redwing à portée de vue, regardaient la masse s'agglutiner et se presser pour entrer dans l'amphithéâtre. Au milieu de la foule, ils aperçurent ainsi également Clint et Natasha, signe que la rouquine avait donc fini par céder. La paire qu'ils formaient tous les deux passa la porte au milieu du reste de la foule, mais le trio n'eut pas cette chance, comme une petite partie des élèves. Ils se retrouvèrent donc cantonnés à la porte, contraints de regarder par le hublot ce qui se passait. Bucky hurla à la chance, mais Steve comme Sam se permirent de râler parce que ne pas avoir envie d'être là était une chose, mais se retrouver dehors à regarder un séminaire par un hublot relevait d'un autre niveau de mauvaise volonté.

Mais malgré la petite fenêtre qu'ils avaient, ils purent tout de même apercevoir Schmitt arriver dans toute sa splendeur, vêtu d'une sorte d'imitation d'uniforme militaire. Celui-ci écarta les bras, théâtralement, et entonna son discours. L'avantage, ou le désavantage, tout dépendait du point de vue, était qu'ils n'entendaient rien à ce qui se racontait. Et pourtant, il fallut à peine trois minutes aux élèves présents à l'intérieur pour se mettre debout, poings levés, scandant on ne savait quoi à tue-tête.

Natasha, toujours assise sur sa chaise, écarquilla les yeux quand, autour d'elle et Clint, tout vira au chaos. Tous les élèves s'étaient brusquement levés, comme un seul homme, et leur clameur s'était élevée dans les airs de l'amphithéâtre avec une sauvagerie effrontée. Même Clint n'y coupa pas, bondissant à côté de Natasha, le bras levé, hurlant à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Il n'en fallut pas plus que pour Natasha bondisse sur ses pieds, et ne pose ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

« Clint, s'écria-t-elle. Eh, Clint, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

\- Ne me touche pas toi ! », rétorqua celui-ci.

Le coup parti si vite que Natasha trébucha et que son front heurta le pupitre devant elle avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Choquée, une main sur la joue, elle leva les yeux vers son camarade, les yeux écarquillés. Celui-ci la contemplait de toute sa hauteur, avec un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos. Un éclat écarlate brillait au fond de ses prunelles bleues, et Natasha comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle serra le poing, ses lèvres se tordant. Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, l'impression que quelque chose clochait ne fit que s'intensifier. Une étrange aura s'échappait des élèves déchaînés, les entourant d'un sombre halo, qui fuyait leur corps pour s'élever dans les airs. Pour aller se diriger par filament droit vers Schmitt, qui ne parlait plus mais riait sourdement, les bras écartés.

Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce séminaire, siffla-t-elle intérieurement le poing serré.

Et elle comprit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix si elle aussi voulait tirer cette affaire au clair.

Parce que Natasha Romanoff avait aussi un secret.

La rousse leva la main au-dessus de sa tête, et ferma les yeux.

« Par le pouvoir de l'Etoile Noire, transforme-moi ! »

* * *

Steve, Bucky et Sam reculèrent subitement quand, dans l'amphithéâtre, tout devint sombre. Par le hublot, ils aperçurent des éclairs rouges et noirs transpercer l'espace, alors que tout disparaissait. Les élèves qui les entouraient ne tardèrent pas à être envahis d'un vent de panique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'écria l'un d'entre eux.

\- Ça va exploser !

\- Allons-nous-en ! »

Toujours devant les portes, le trio, bien au contraire, comprit qu'il allait bien falloir entrer. Bucky força l'accès, tandis que Sam sifflait Redwing, et tous les quatre s'infiltrèrent à l'intérieur.

L'amphithéâtre était un véritable pandémonium. Certains élèves hurlaient toujours, d'autres gisaient au sol, inconscients, et certains se tordaient de douleur, comme agonisants. Parmi cette dernière catégorie ils purent reconnaître Clint Barton, qui avait abattu ses mains sur son crâne, ses doigts se noyant dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il semblait soumis à une profonde terreur. Steve eut un geste de recul.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui… »

Le bruit d'une détonation les fit sursauter, et leurs regards dégringolèrent jusqu'à l'estrade. Ce fut là qu'ils aperçurent Natasha, vêtue d'une combinaison noire agrémentée de rouge, avec une étoile d'ébène au niveau de la ceinture. Tous les trois se figèrent et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent grand alors que leur camarade glissait sur le bois de l'estrade et effectuait une roulade élégante pour se remettre sur pied.

« C'est Natasha ?! S'écria Sam.

\- C'est une guerrière de l'Etoile aussi !? S'étrangla Bucky en la pointant du doigt.

\- Attendez, fit Steve, où est… »

Un mouvement sur la gauche de l'estrade attira enfin son œil. Et lui, tout comme Sam et Bucky, ne purent retenir un cri d'horreur terriblement viril qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention sur eux. A la place du professeur Schmitt se trouvait un homme à la peau entièrement écarlate, dénué de nez, et dont le visage rappelait plus un crâne que le visage d'un être humain vivant.

Puis Bucky poussa un cri victorieux en pointant le remplaçant du doigt.

« Je savais qu'il était pas net, ce type ! s'écria-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Est-ce que c'est le moment de se vanter, répliqua Sam.

\- Et ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler, s'écria Redwing en voletant autour d'eux, faites quelque chose !

\- Il a raison, s'exclama Steve. En avant ! »

Ce sur quoi il leva la main, serra le poing et dit d'une voix pleine de verve :

« Pouvoir de la Bannière Etoilée, transforme-moi ! »

Steve fut alors inondé de lumière. Blanche, rouge et bleue, elle le recouvrit d'un flot aveuglant et unique qui réchauffa l'ensemble de son corps. Il n'y avait rien que Steve n'aimait plus que cette sensation. Il sentait chacune de ses cellules inondées d'énergie, son corps changer, s'étirer, gonfler et grandir, devenir plus solide, plus robuste, plus fort, au fur et à mesure que la lumière se logeait en lui pour le vêtir. Et quand elle se dissipait, il n'était plus Steve Rogers. Il était un homme complet, un soldat, vêtu de bleu, de rouge et de blanc, à la tête protégée par un casque sur lequel se trouvait une grande étoile blanche, similaire à celle, luminescente, qui s'était logée au milieu de son poitrail.

Il était Captain America.

Sam et Bucky, derrière, ne tardèrent pas à suivre son exemple, levant tous les deux la main.

« Pouvoir de l'Etoile Rouge, s'écria Bucky.

\- Pouvoir de l'Etoile d'Argent, fit Sam en écho.

\- Transforme-moi ! » Dirent-ils en chœur.

Et après un flot de lumière, rouge et argenté, qui les enveloppa tous les deux dans un cocon s'élevant au-dessus du sol, tous les deux reparurent, comme une paire parfaite, eux aussi plus grands et plus bâtis. Sam était vêtu d'un costume rouge et gris, et de grandes ailes écarlates se déployaient dans son dos. Entre elles scintillait une étoile argentée. Bucky, lui, avait les cheveux plus longs, un de ses bras était recouvert d'argent et au milieu de celui-ci, une étoile rouge.

Steve Rogers avait un secret.

Il était Captain America. Et ses deux meilleurs amis, Sam et Bucky, étaient ses valeureux coéquipiers, le Soldat de l'Hiver et le Faucon, les amants légendaires.

Toujours sur l'estrade, Schmitt et Natasha contemplèrent la scène, se demandant chacun ce que signifiait toute cette mascarade. Schmitt grossit les yeux si fortement que ses globes oculaires faillirent s'échapper de ses orbites, et il montra les dents :

« Mais qu'est-ce donc ?! Et qui êtes-vous ?! »

L'on pouvait noter que son accent bavarois avait fortement été accentué par la perte de la peau de son visage.

« Nous sommes là pour défendre l'Ordre, clama Sam.

\- Et la Justice ! Compléta Bucky en serrant le poing.

\- Vous vous êtes servis de ces pauvres lycéens pour arriver à vos fins, accentua Steve en le pointant du doigt.

\- Vous les avez manipulés en vous servant de leur insécurité quant à leur avenir et celui de leur nation, enchaîna Bucky.

\- Et c'est quelque chose que nous ne pouvons tolérer ! Paracheva Sam.

\- Alors Schmitt, tonna Steve, au nom de l'Amérique…

\- Nous allons vous punir ! » S'écrièrent-ils tous les trois en chœur.

Et ils prirent tous les trois la pose, Steve debout, la main en visière, Bucky un genou au sol, le biceps gonflé et Sam de dos, faisant le V de la victoire avec sa main.

Natasha déchanta totalement.

« Est-ce que ce cérémonial ridicule est nécessaire, soupira-t-elle.

\- Complètement nécessaire ! » Repris le trio dans un ensemble parfait, indigné.

Schmitt lui, se sentit purement et simplement enragé.

« Il suffit ! » Hurla-t-il alors.

Et d'un simple bond, il se retrouva au niveau de Clint, au milieu de la foule d'élèves complètement hors d'elle. Il saisit l'adolescent en détresse par le cou, pour le brandir comme un trophée. Clint se retrouva soudain les pieds pendant dans le vide, suffoquant, battant des jambes.

« Clint, s'écria Natasha, non ! »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement, une horde d'élèves zombifiés forma soudain un mur entre elle et son ennemi, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin sans se confronter à eux. Steve, Bucky et Sam, de leur côté, contemplèrent la strangulation avec horreur, regardant leur camarade suffoquer tandis que Schmitt éclatait de rire.

« Vous allez tous les trois me donner le Pouvoir des Etoiles, s'écria-t-il, si vous ne voulez pas que je m'empare de l'énergie rejetée par tous vos camarades si plein de haine ! »

Et ce fut tandis qu'il débitait son discours insolent que Redwing la vit. La petite étoile, violette, s'allumer sur le front de Clint que le manque d'air faisait changer de couleur.

« Voilà d'où venait cette énergie, s'exclama le faucon. Clint est lui aussi un Guerrier de l'Etoile !

\- Quoi !? Firent les trois « vrais » guerriers.

\- Rendez-vous, leur ordonna Schmitt en tendant la main devant lui, doigts écartés, dramatique au possible. Ou je réduirais votre précieuse école en cendre !

\- Compte là-dessus, » s'exclama Bucky.

Aussitôt, une arme qui évoquait dangereusement un fusil ou quelque chose davantage létale parut dans ses mains. Il la posa sur son épaule, visa, et tira directement sur Schmitt. Celui-ci, voyant le rayon de lumière qui se dirigeait vers lui, n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher Clint, pour ne pas dire de le jeter plus loin, pour bondir par-dessus les pupitres et esquiver l'attaque. D'un mouvement de la main, il envoya toute une horde d'élèves zombies dans la direction du trio, mais Sam s'envola aussitôt pour filer dans sa direction.

Clint quant à lui, rebondit contre un mur avant d'atterrir au sol, et se de mettre à tousser en reprenant son souffle. Redwing se posa à côté de lui.

« Clint, Clint, s'écria-t-il, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Mais le pauvre garçon, qui regardait confusément autour de lui, les yeux mi-clos et la voix enrouée, n'entendait presque plus rien. Ses prothèses auditives ont dû le lâcher, se dit Redwing, si bien que le volatile du user les moyens du bord : le langage des signes. Avec ses ailes.

Clint se retrouva soudain bien éveillé, les yeux écarquillés.

« Hein ? Articula-t-il. L'oiseau…

\- _Il faut absolument que tu nous aide_ , continua Redwing en s'agitant dans tous les sens. _Répète après moi, d'accord_ ? »

Clint bien qu'encore complètement sonné et persuadé d'être soumis à une hallucination, hocha la tête, tentant de comprendre les signes que faisait le rapace en avec ses ailes qui semblaient se désarticuler sous cet effort surréaliste. Clint plissa les yeux encore, tentant de comprendre.

« Quoi ? toussa-t-il. _Par le pouvoir de l'Etoile violette transforme-moi_ ? »

Le pauvre n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Clint se retrouva soudain au-dessus du plancher, nimbé de lumière verte et violacée, qui recouvrit l'ensemble de son corps - et les hurlements de peur et de surprise qui ne tardèrent pas à suivre, parce que tout de même, c'était pas rien comme expérience.

Et en ouvrant les yeux dans une explosion de lumière, il se rendit compte qu'il avait changé. Il était plus grand, plus fort, et…

« Pourquoi je porte une combinaison violette trop bizarre, » s'écria-t-il.

Il se rendit compte qu'il entendait parfaitement, ce qui le fit certainement vaciller davantage que cette tenue étrange.

« Ce n'est pas le moment ! » Le réprimanda Redwing qui commençait à en avoir assez de ces adolescents capricieux.

En levant les yeux, Clint ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi. L'amphithéâtre était devenu un véritable champ de bataille. Des élèves, ses propres camarades, comme dans un état second, livides et les yeux vides, se ruaient sur Bucky et Steve, repliés dans un coin, tentant de les contenir, tandis que Sam affrontait seul Schmitt. Cependant celui-ci ne tarda pas à répliquer en tendant la main, une brusque bourrasque de vent propulsa le garçon ailé droit sur Natasha, et il lui rentra dedans. Tous deux roulèrent au sol, bientôt eux-aussi avalés par la foule zombifiée. Clint déglutit et recula, complètement terrorisé et ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« C'est affreux, s'écria-t-il, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Et ce fut comme si la Providence lui répondit. Venu de nulle part, un grand éclair blanc s'abattit sur Schmitt, qui, touché en plein ventre, tomba à la renverse et s'écroula sur l'estrade. Les élèves cessèrent eux aussi tout mouvement, comme empêchés par la mise hors service de leur marionnettiste. Ainsi, tous purent lever la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

Baigné d'une lumière qui descendait littéralement du plafond, il s'agissait d'une silhouette humaine, toute recouverte de métal rouge et or, et si elle avait un visage, il était caché par un casque dans les mêmes tons colorés. Steve fut le premier à reconnaître l'apparition divine.

« C'est l'Homme en Armure, » s'écria-t-il, incapable de retenir un sourire en coin.

Bucky, à côté de lui, siffla. C'était tout juste si Steve n'avait pas des cœurs dans les yeux. Ledit homme en armure, qui lévitait dans les airs, tourna la tête dans la direction de Captain America.

« _Cap_ , dit-il d'une voix robotique, _tout va bien ?_

\- Tout va parfaitement bien, répliqua Steve d'une voix suave alors qu'il avait littéralement la moitié du corps recouvert de zombie.

\- _Excellent. Tu fais du bon boulot._ » Puis il se tourna vers Schmitt. « _Vieille chose, laisse le Captain tranquille_. »

Ce sur quoi il lui tourna le dos, avant de quitter l'amphithéâtre en volant, disparaissant dans la lumière.

Schmitt, sur l'estrade, une main sur le front, secoua la tête, avant de grogner sauvagement, et de bondir sur ses pieds.

« Il est distrait, s'écria Redwing. Clint, attaque-le ! »

Clint aura bien voulu lui dire, à cet oiseau, qu'il était drôle, qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ou de quoi faire, mais aussitôt, une étoile apparut sur le dos sa main, et en la contemplant, il sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Un arc de lumière se matérialisa devant lui, et aussitôt, le lycéen transformé se retrouva à léviter à nouveau dans les airs. Il banda son arc, tournant sur lui-même, encocha une flèche lumineuse, et visa.

« Flèche Magique, tonna-t-il. Agit tout de suite ! »

Et la flèche fila pour frapper Schmitt de plein fouet. Celui-ci s'envola et rencontra le mur le plus proche. Steve bondit sur ses pieds.

« Attaquons le tous ensemble ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Entendu ! » Firent Bucky et Sam dans un parfait ensemble alors qu'ils étaient chacun d'un bout à l'autre de l'amphithéâtre.

Sam fut le premier à attaquer, bras écartés et ailes tendues, enveloppé d'un halo de lumière pure. L'arme de Bucky apparut de nouveau dans ses mains, et il plaça son œil dans le viseur.

« Ailes d'Argent, s'écria Sam.

\- Ame de l'Hiver, enchaîna Bucky.

 _\- Agissez tout de suite_ ! » Clamèrent-ils en chœur.

Un éclat d'argent quitta les mains de Sam tandis qu'une boule de feu écarlate s'échappait du fusil d'appoint de Bucky. Les deux attaques touchèrent Schmitt du même coup, qui hurla, aveuglé et brûlé, tandis que Natasha intervenait :

« Morsure de la Veuve Noire ! » Tonna-t-elle, bras tendus devant elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une pluie d'éclairs ne s'abatte sur Schmitt, dont le corps se tordit sous l'effet de la douleur et de la fureur.

« Steve, cria Redwing, à toi ! »

Steve s'élança alors en avant, tendit la main, et un léger cercle de lumière apparut au-dessus de sa paume. Captain America s'éleva dans les airs, un genou levé, un bras rejeté en arrière, et alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même, le cercle de lumière grandit, avant de revêtir les couleurs du rouge, du blanc et du bleu.

« Bouclier Etoilé ! Agis tout de suite ! »

Et il jeta l'arme en direction de Schmitt comme un gigantesque frisbee de lumière. Sitôt que celui-ci fut touché, sa silhouette s'envola, et il abattit ses mains sur sa tête en continuant de hurler, avant de tomber en poussière sous les yeux médusés des élèves. Un petit cube bleu se trouvait dans ses cendres.

* * *

« Donc, tenta de résumer Clint, ce que vous essayez de me dire, c'est que Steve a été choisi pour protéger… Les forces du bien… Et retrouver le Président d'une nation interstellaire disparue… »

Tandis que le lycéen, incertain, un pansement sur le nez, bafouillait ses paroles, Redwig opinait en continuant de picorer les cacahuètes qui se trouvaient dans son assiette.

« Que Sam et Bucky sont aussi des guerriers et les réincarnations de deux amants cosmiques, » continua Clint en les regardant.

Les deux concernés, qui avaient les bras croisés, hochèrent la tête de manière totalement synchrone, manifestement fiers de cet état de fait.

« Que Natasha est _aussi_ une guerrière, tenta de concilier Barton.

\- Mais je travaille en solo, continua Natasha. Hors de question de prendre part à cette parade ridicule.

\- Et que moi aussi je suis un de ces guerriers de l'Etoile, craqua Clint, qui sont les représentants de cette fameuse civilisation disparue qui tire leur pouvoir des étoiles, et dont les ennemis sont l'HYDRA, contre qui ils ont livrés une guerre il y a des millénaires, que l'HYDRA tire son pouvoir de la haine mais qu'ils veulent maintenant s'emparer du pouvoir des étoiles pour leur divinité le Grand Crâne Rouge ? »

Un grand silence s'ensuivit. Natasha, Steve, Sam, Bucky et Redwing ne lâchaient pas Clint du regard, comme s'ils se demandaient si le nouveau venu n'allait pas finir par exploser à cause du flux d'informations. Celui-ci, les joues rouges d'avoir trop parlé, repris son souffle, et posa ses doigts sur sa prothèse auditive. Elle n'était pas cassé, donc il n'avait pas mal entendu ou quelque chose comme ça.

Tous les six mangeaient dans le jardin de Sarah Rogers, à l'ombre d'un arbre, discutant de leur dernière mésaventure et tentant d'expliquer les bases à Clint. Si Steve, Bucky et Sam avaient plus ou moins appris ensemble, Natasha avait été une autodidacte et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y avait des êtres semblables à elle, et surtout si proches d'elle. Raison pour laquelle ils essayaient d'y aller doucement avec Barton.

« C'est un peu rudimentaire, dit Redwing, mais tu es sur la voie. »

Encore une fois, Clint resta purement et simplement silencieux.

Avant de pousser un long cri d'agonie qui se répandit dans le jardin, dans la rue, puis dans tout le pâté de maison.

« Je veux une pizza ! »

* * *

 **Voilà, le début de la dégénérescence mentale. Bon, à supposer que je me sois pas mangé des centaine de tomates, j'ai bien envie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, que vous ayez regardé la série ou pas -même si bien entendu, c'est plus drôle si vous savez au moins à quoi ça ressemble : pour les références comprises, tout ça, tout ça.**

 **Merci à celles qui ont lues et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews !**

 **A une prochaine !**


End file.
